Sucesos
by Shadow Sparda
Summary: Bueno en este fanfic Vert esta enamorado de Agura y luego transcurren sucesos horribles ...MAL SUMMARY


Los Battle Force 5 se dirigen hacia el torbellino que los transportaría hacia

La zona de batalla.

Vert bajo del saber y movió su cabeza observando el lugar y luego llego a una conclusión y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a sus compañeros- Estamos en Bandal-.

Los otros miraron extrañados el sitio lleno de vegetación

Vert:- Hay que buscar la llave, nos separaremos. Standford con Zoom,

Sherman y Spinner irán solos y yo ire con Agura-

Todos asintieron y volvieron a sus vehículos y se pusieron en marcha.

Agura:- Verd en mi radar detecto a cuatro Bandals-

Vert:-Excelente, ya comenzaba a aburrirme-

Escucharon el rugido del motor de unos vehículos. Ambos se pusieron en formación de ataque y esperaron a que se acercaran.

De entre los árboles salieron los Bandals. Estaban a punto de atacar pero la vos de alguien se oyó...

Kalús:- ¡Deténganse!

Los Bandals se detuvieron pero seguían alertas, observando las acciones de su líder.

Kalus:- Exijo un combate entre tú y yo:-

Vert:-Acepto- dijo mientras tomaba su espada

Agura:- Ten cuidado, podría ser una trampa-

Vert:- Estaré bien, no te preocupes-

Vert se dirigió a Kalus y vio que el aun no había bajado de su auto y dijo:- ¿Que esperas?

Kalus comenzó a reír a carcajadas y dijo:- Caíste en mi trampa subcriatura-

Vert:-Que!-jadeo sorprendido, miro que Kalus estaba apuntando hacia el con su lanza y cuando vio que la lanza iba hacia el, cerro su ojos con fuerza esperando que aquel dolor llegara pero nunca llego.

Abrió sus ojos y vio a Agura de espaldas frente a el y unas gotas de sangre en el suelo.

Y luego oyó el sonido de la voz de Kalus diciendo algo pero no lo entendió y el ruido de unos motores alejándose.

Vert:-Ag...Agura... ¿Que paso?-pregunto entre espasmos.

Agura estaba inmóvil y no respondía pero lo que paso después le dio a Vert la respuesta que quería.

Agura se tambaleo y cayo de espaldas, pero antes de que su cuerpo chocara con el duro suelo, la sujeto de la cintura y la recostó en sus piernas.

Vert empezó a desesperarse cuando vio la lanza de Kalus clavada en el abdomen de Agura.

Vert:-AGURA!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Se dirigió a su localizador y dijo:-Diríjanse aquí de inmediato, Kalus hirió de gravedad a Agura!-Luego dirigió su mirada hacia la pálida cara de Agura y dijo:-Agura...Dios mio, no me dejes por favor...-pedía entre gemidos desgarradores.

Agura:-Ve...rt-dijo ella con dificultad, escupiendo sangre

Vert:-No te esfuerces, ya vienen los chicos en camino-

Agura:-Eres un gran líder, ¿lo sabes? Cuida de los chicos por mí y diles que los quiero- dijo con dificultad

Vert:-No vas a morir, no aquí-intentaba convencerse a si mismo de que ella no moriría ahí

Agura:-...debo sacarme esta lanza-dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre la lanza y jalaba de ella mientras salía a torrentadas la sangre y ella jadeaba por aquel dolor. Cuando la retiro, Vert puso una mano en su vientre y presiono para detener la hemorragia.

Se escucharon unos motores acercándose a velocidad y Vert vio que eran sus amigos.

Todos bajaron de sus autos y salieron corriendo hacia ellos y observaron a Agura con preocupación.

Sherman:-A perdido mucha sangre hay que llevarla de regreso a la base-

Vert:-¡Hay que hacerlo rápido!, Zoom, Sherman y Spinner busquen la llave y luego, lleven de regreso al Tangler-dijo mientras tomaba en brazos a Agura y la llevaba al auto de Standford.

La recostó en el asiento del acompañante y corrió a subir a su auto.

Cuando llegaron a la tierra llevaron a Agura a la base.

Pague (la piba azul):-Deposítenla en la camilla –dijo mientras la escaneaba y se dio vuelta mirándolos a Standford y a Vert.

Pague:- Lo siento, su herida era bastante grave, la cerré pero perdió mucha sangre y dudo que pase la noche.-

Standford:-No, es imposible que Agura muera-dijo con un nudo en la garganta mientras lloraba

P:-Lo siento -

Vert:-¿No hay algo que podamos hacer para impedirlo?- pregunto con desesperación

Pague:-No, lo siento tanto-

Vert levanto su cabeza para ver del otro lado de la habitación a Sherman, Spinner y a Zoom con la llave en su mano.

Spinner corrió hacia Vert y dijo:- ¿Qué ocurrio, esta bien, se repondrá?-

Verd movió su cabeza de un lado a otro en muestra de negación.

Spinner inclino su cabeza y comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

Sherman se dirigió al cuerpo de Agura que yacía descansando en la camilla y le dijo:- No nos puedes dejar, ¿que haríamos sin ti?-y no se contuvo más y largo todas las lágrimas

Agura:-Nunca los dejaría...-dijo con dificultad, alzando su mano hacia el rostro de el y acariciándolo.

Sherman:-Agura! No sabes cuanto me alegra que estés despierta-dijo aun con las lágrimas en sus ojos y la abrazo con cuidado y ella le respondió el abrazo.

Spinner:-Lo lamento tanto Agura!-decía entre llantos y también el la abrazo.

Agura:-¿Que lamentas?-pregunto mientras acariciaba su cabeza en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

Spinner:-Todo lo que te e molestado-

Agura:- Tranquilo, te perdono-

Standford:-Yo también te pido disculpas por todo-

Agura:-Ven acércate y dame un fuerte abrazo que todo esta perdonado-dijo mientras veía que Standford se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba

Agura:-Vengan ustedes dos también aquí-les dijo a Zoom y a Vert mientras los acercaba y los abrazaba con fuerza

Vert:-Agura gracias por salvarme la vida -dijo mirando la herida de ella... la miraba con culpa

Agura:-No tienes porque agradecérmelo cualquiera de nosotros lo hubiera hecho-dijo y sonrió y luego se le borro la sonrisa y empezó a temblar descontroladamente

Vert:-¡Pague haz algo!

Pague:-Tiene convulsiones, debemos estabilizarla!-dijo mientras le inyectaba algo y Agura dejo de temblar y empezó a jadear

Agura:-Chicos lo...s a...mo...-dijo con una sonrisa y luego fue cerrando sus ojos mientras su sonrisa se repente en la mascara de oxigeno se dejo de ver el aliento de la chica.

Todos:-AGURA!-

Pague:- Lo lamento... Ella murió-

Vert:-¡No puede ser!-dijo mientras intentaba contener su llanto pero no pudo, sus lagrimas salían como cascadas, su sufrimiento era cada vez mayor al contemplar a la chica que el amaba que ahora estaba...Muerta...– Aunque me cueste la vida, Agura te prometo que te vengare-

Standford:-Y yo te ayudare-

Zoom:- Y yo-

Sherman:- Y yo-

Spinner:- Y yo-

Vert:-Pondremos el cuerpo de Agura en una capsula invernadero-dijo entre lagrimas mirando el cuerpo de Agura que parecía que estaba durmiendo...pero para siempre

Pague:- Esperen, si hay algo que ustedes pueden hacer por ella para que vuelva a la vida-dijo con ilusión

Vert:-¿¡Que cosa!-dijo esperanzado

Pague:- Es una flor llamada "fénix", esa planta tiene el poder de volver a la vida a los muertos, se encuentra en el mundo de los Zurks, solo queda una de esas flores y la tiene Zemerik...solo necesito una pequeña muestra-dijo.

Standford:- ¿Para que querría un robot una flor? Es ilógico –

Zoom:- Si, pero no hay tiempo que perder pensando en eso, yo solo quiero obtener esa planta para traer a Agura de regreso con nosotros - dijo decidido

Spinner:-¡ Pues que estamos esperando, andando! –

Sherman:-Vamos hermano...-dijo mientras corría hacia donde se encontraba su auto.

Vert tomo la mano fría de Agura y le prometió en el oído – Te prometo que te traeremos de vuelta a este mundo, cuesto lo que cueste mi amada Agura – y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

Vert no se había percatado de que había alguien mas además de el y Agura y se dio la vuelta buscando la identidad de aquel alguien y vio que era Standford.

Standford:-¿Por que no le dijiste a ella lo que tú sentías?-

Vert:- Que caso tenia si ella no me correspondía- dijo mirando el suelo

Standford:- Ella te amaba, me lo dijo, pero nunca te lo dijo por miedo a que tu no sintieras lo mismo que ella por ti-

Vert quedo en estado de shock, tanto tiempo tuvo para confesarle su amor a aquella joven de tez morena y dulce sonrisa...y no lo hizo.

Después de que paso medio segundo el reaccionó.

Vert:- Andando -dijo cortante- Vamos a buscar esa flor - y caminó hacia el saber y entro dentro

Standford lo siguió y subió al reverb y encendió los motores.

Todos se pusieron en marcha y se fueron hacia el torbellino.

Pague los vio alejarse y entrar al torbellino y dijo:-Por favor que la encuentren a la flor-

EN EL MUNDO DE LOS ZARKS

Zug:- Lord Zemerik, los orgánicos han entrado a nuestro mundo –

Zemerik:-Excelente, manda a los zarks a que los eliminen-dijo observando el tablero en la pantalla que mostraba a lo battle force 5, pero algo le resulto extraño-Por que vinieron 4 y no 5...falta la chica-

Zug camino hacia el taller y subió al vehiculo y dio las coordenadas a los otros robots para que destruyeran a los orgánicos a toda costa y luego puso en marcha los motores y fue en busca de los humanos...

DEL LADO DE LOS CHICOS

Zoom:- Malditos Zarks mira como dejaron lo que era el mundo de los Centiens...los haría trizas- dijo enojado

Vert:-No hay tiempo para eso, hay que buscar esa planta...Standford haz un ecomapa-

Standford:- Enseguida-Dijo mientras se inclinaba en su asiento y presionaba un botón y salían ondas de sonido del auto y dijo:- Vienen 5 Zarks por el lado norte y la base de ellos esta a 2 kilómetros de aquí también por el norte-

Sherman:-Ya quiero destruir algunas piezas de hojalatas- dijo con una sonrisa

Spínner:- Si, yo también hermanito-

...

Zug:- Ahí están los orgánicos...no tengan piedad- dijo mientras piso a fondo el acelerador

Y fue directo hacia los" orgánicos" para cumplir una orden.

Zoom:- Veo a Zug acercándose a toda velocidad-dijo mientras descendía del aire

Verd:- Entendido, ¡A QUEMAR NEUMATICOS!-

Todos:-SIIIIII!

Todos prepararon sus armas y fueron directo hacia Zug.

Vert:- Trágate esto- le dijo mientras le destruyo las ruedas con la sierra, dejándolo al robot incapacitado de moverse

Zoom:-¡Rampa!-grito

Spinner:-Saliendo rampa-y jalo de la palanca que hizo que del auto saliera la rampa y Zoom se impulso con ella y voló.

Y cayo arriba de un Zark y este mismo exploto junto al que tenía a su lado

Zoom:- Malditos los destruiré a todos-dijo con rabia

Zoom hizo una mueca de disgusto y siguió adelante

Vert acelero hacia la dirección donde se hallaba Zug y lo choco con fuerza y el vehiculo del robot salio volando hacia un antiguo edificio, que se desplomo encima de el.

Vert:-¡Vamos a la base de los Zarks!-grito y fueron rumbo a aquel rascacielos blindado.

Zemerik:- ¡Maldición! Estupidos humanos...fueron mas rápidos de lo que pensé... ¡Ponme en contacto con el líder de los orgánicos!- le dijo a un robot

En el tablero de control apareció el rostro de Vert enfurecido y dijo- Tu tienes algo que yo quiero hojalata...-

Zemerik:- ¿¡Que demonios quieres!-

Vert:- La flor Fénix que tienes en tu poder... nos las das por las buenas o será por las malas...-dijo maliciosamente

Zemerik:-¿Para que la requieres orgánico?-pregunto pensativo y luego dijo- Murió ¿no es cierto?...su compañera murió y tu la quieres hacer revivir-después de decir eso comenzó a reírse y dijo – Nunca te la daré,...uno menos en tu equipo solo faltan otros 5...-sonrió cínicamente

Vert:-¡Maldito te destruiré! -grito cegado por la ira y piso el acelerador

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la base de los Zarks, Verd dijo:- Standford dispara hacia aquel interruptor-le dijo señalando una pequeña caja conectada a la pared en la parte superior de la entrada

Standford asintió y comenzó a fijar el blanco hacia su objetivo cuando ya lo tenia en la mira presiono el botón, disparo y le dio en el centro a aquel artefacto cibernético.

Stanford:-¡Si!Le di-grito

Después de unos minutos se abrió la entrada a aquella fortaleza de metal.

Vert:- Todos adentro...AHORA-ordeno

Todos entraron dentro y lo que no sabían era que un ejército de Zarks los esperaba...

Sherman:- ¡Maldición! Son demasiados, no podremos sobrepasarlos-dijo

Vert:- ¡Sin riesgo no hay victoria!-dijo mientras se adelantaba hacia una fila de robots...destruyéndolos

Zoom:-A donde va Vert yo voy!-dijo siguiendo el auto de su líder

Standford:- ¡Los voy hacer trizas!-

Luego de 1:30-

Los Battle Force 5 se dirigen hacia donde estaba Zemerik.

Cuando llegaron vieron a Zemerik intentando escapara con la flor y...

Spinner:-Este pedazo de chatarra se quiere llevar la flor... -dijo mientras golpeaba el vehiculo de Zemerik con la cadena.

Zoom:- Deja algo para mi-dijo y lo golpeo por el lado derecho contra unas rocas

Zemerik:-Maldito orgánico... ¡PAGARAS!-

Zoom:- ¡No me hagas reír hojalata!-rió a carcajada limpia

Vert:- Danos esa flor si no quieres terminar siendo una cubo de basura...te lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas no creo que te guste que lo haga por las malas-amenazo

Zemerik:- ¡Nunca!-grito

Vert:- Veo entonces que será por las malas-dijo y sonrió maliciosamente

Y lo acorralo en un precipicio y le dijo-Si no quieres destruirte por caer ahí –dijo señalando el precipicio –será mejor que me la des.-

Zemerik:- ¡Maldito humano!-grito con ira sabiendo que ese era su fin porque el no tenía pensado darle la flor y dijo riendo:- Nunca te la daré...-dijo mientras se dio la vuelta y salto hacia el precipicio

Vert:-¡NOOOOO!-grito con todo su ser y cayo de rodillas queriendo que la tierra se lo tragase en ese mismo instante, pero oyó la voz de Sherman que le decía:- Vert mira-le dijo señalando una cadena tirante que conducia hacia cuesta abajo del precipicio... camino lentamente hacia donde terminaba la cadena y vio colgando del pie a Zemerik

Vert camino hacia donde se hallaba Zemerik y dijo:-Enrolla la cadena, necesito hablar con el-dijo dirigiéndose a Sherman y Spinner...ellos asintieron y comenzaron a enrollar la cadena hasta que se vio la pierna de Zemerik, Vert se acerco a el y lo tomo de la pierna y lo arrojo contra el seiber y comenzó a decir:- Me las cobraras todas...con que no me querías dar la flor-le dijo señalando con la mirada a la flor que estaba en la mano de Zemerik y luego se la quito rápidamente y le propino una patada y le salieron chispas por la fuerza de aquel golpe

Vert:-Te reto aun duelo a muerte –dijo con voz siniestra mientras se guardaba la flor en su traje

Zemerik se levantó y dijo:- Acepto orgánico-dijo sonriendo con malicia

Vert tomo su espada y vio que Zemerik le salía una espada de su brazo y se puso enfrente de el y dijo:- Te dejare reducido a tuercas, hojalata-dijo con voz firme con una media sonrisa y una mirada cargada de odio puro

Y salto encima del robot y arqueo su espalda para golpearlo mas fuerte con la espada.

Y Zemerik lo esquivo moviendo un pie hacia la derecha y luego lo golpeo con su brazo en la espalda...Vert su reincorporo y alzo su espada y corrió dirigiéndose a Zemerik y paso a un lado con la espada a la altura del cuello del robot y vio que cayo su cabeza a el suelo.

Vert:- Te dije que me las cobrarías todas...- dijo sonriendo finalmente-uno menos para intentar conquistar la tierra-.

Zoom:- ¡Vamos a llevar esa flor a la base!- dijo mirando hacia Vert

Vert:- Si, ¡VAMOS!-grito con alegría

DESPUES DE CRUZAR EL PORTAL -*-*

Sague estaba sentada al lado del cuerpo de Agura y vio que entraron los chicos y dijo con voz de suplica:-Por favor díganme que pudieron encontrar la flor... – mirando a Vert y vio que este sacaba de su traje una pequeña flor violeta con hojas azules. La tomo entre sus manos, la escaneo, la paso a una jeringa y se la inyecto al cuerpo inmóvil de Agura.

Todos observaban con atención para ver si aparecía algún cambio en ella... pero no vieron nada absolutamente nada

Vert:- ¿Qué SUCEDE? ¿NO FUNCIONA?- dijo

Sague.- Tendría que funcionar...e visto a muchas personas pasar por esto pero nunca no funciono-dijo lamentada

Vert:-PERO QUE DEMOn...-no termino de seguir la frase por que algo le llamo la atención. Agura estaba abriendo sus ojos color café oscuro y mirando todo como si fuera la primera vez. Vert se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano - Agura?-pregunto

Ella lo miro fijamente:-¿Y quien mas?-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Vert la miro fijamente a los ojos:- As vuelto con nosotros...te extrañe mucho- dijo mientras una lágrima rodó por sus ojo , la abrazo contra el dejando a Agura sorprendida por aquella acción y ella correspondió el abrazo mientras le limpiaba la lagrima con su fino dedo

Zoom se acerco y ella extendió su brazo derecho en su dirección y el izquierdo en dirección a todos. Zoom se inclino y la abrazo y lloro de felicidad y Spinner lloro desconsoladamente en el regazo de Agura, empapándolo con sus lagrimas.

Sherman la envolvio a ella y a todos los que la estaban abrazando con sus musculosos brazos.

Agura:- Vert...-dijo ella ruborizada, mirando a el rubio que todavía estaba abrazándola

Vert:- ¿Si?-pregunto con curiosidad levantando su rostro.

Agura:-¿Como es que estoy aun viva?-pregunto desconcertada,recordando lo sucedido

Vert se incorporo y le dijo:-Sague nos dijo que había una flor llamada FENIX que tenía el poder de traer a la vida a los recientes muertos y que solo quedaba una flor de las de su especie... la tenía Zemerik en su mundo-dijo mirando el suelo

Agura:- ¿Qué paso con Zemerik?-pregunto al notar el cambio de animo de Vert

Vert:- Lo... destruí-dijo con una media sonrisa

Agura lo miro extrañada preguntadose si había disfrutado eliminar al robot.

Sherman se acerco a Agura:- ¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto con una sonrisa

Agura:- Con muchas energias y con mucha sed y no se porque...es como si hubiera estado 2 días en el desierto sin beber nada– respondió y le devolvía la sonrisa

Standford también se acerco y le dijo:- Que bueno que hayas vuelto...-dijo mirando el suelo- sin ti estaríamos perdidos y...-no pudo continuar porque Agura se habia sentado en la cama... lo estaba abrazando. Pero algo lo estremeció y dijo:- Estas tan helada como un témpano de hielo.

Agura:- ¿Q..que dices?-dijo ella espantada y mirando a todos que la observaban con preocupacion

Vert:- Sague, revísala-ordeno

Sague:-Si-cuando la centren se estaba acercando con el escáner, Agura se levanto de un salto de la cama.

Agura:- No hace falta estoy perfectamente – mientras corria hacia su cuarto y los demás corrían detrás de ella, que se encerró.

Vert golpeo la puerta con el puño cerrado diciendo:- ¡Agura abre esta puerta ahora mismo!-ES UNA ORDEN-grito

Agura desde adentro de su habitación se fue directamente al baño y se miro al espejo. Abrió su boca y miro sorprendida que en su reflejo habia dos dientes largos y puntiagos... como navajas

Agura:- Dios mió...como lo habia olvidado-dijo casi gritando y dijo entre jadeos:- La bestia esta creciendo dentro de mi- exclamó ella asustada cayendo de rodillas.

Cuando se quiso hacer una bolita en la esquina del cuarto del baño algo la rasguño en su antebrazo derecho y miro que eran sus propias uñas las que la lastimaron.

Levanto su brazo y vio con naturalidad que su rasguño se cerraba.

Miro su uñas aun con unas pocas gotas de su sangre y presiono un dedo contra la pared de cerámica y lo deslizo suavemente, haciendo un chirrido horrible que a ella al parecer no le afecto. Y luego sonrió con malicia.

Agura luego escucho que los demás se estaban yendo lejos de su habitación y cuando verifico si alguien pasaba por ahí se puso su traje y salio por la ventana

Cayó de pie en la tierra agrietada y luego corrió directo hacia una montaña y comenzó a escalarla ágilmente y en un trayecto de 2 minutos ya habia subido totalmente.

Agura:- Genial de esto mis padres me querían proteger...de convertirme en...esto-dijo con ironía y comenzó a reír

MIENTRAS QUE EN LA BASE

Vert:- Demonios hace mas de dos horas que Agura esta encerrada ahí-dijo con enojo

Sherman:- Puede estar durmiendo...-

Spinner:- O leyendo... ¿tu no sabias que a ella le gusta leer?-

Vert puso una mano detrás de su cabeza y dijo-Pues no, no lo sabia... ¿Y tu como lo sabes?-lo interrogo

Spinner:-Ella me lo dijo-

Standford:- Pues para que...ya es bastante...-dijo levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacía donde se encontraban todas las habitaciones y deteniéndose en una puerta de color de la madera del pino.

Vert se levantó también:- ¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto, caminado hacia el

Standford:- Esto-dijo y le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta y la tiraba mientras entro dentro de la habitación:- Agura, querida ¿Estas aquí?-pregunto y luego se giro mirando a Vert y le dijo:-Ella no esta aquí-

Vert:-¿Como es posible?, ella debió pasar en frente de nuestras narices para salir –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

Stanford negó con su dedo índice y dijo:- No hace falta y además la puerta de entrada no es el único pasadizo para salir –le dijo mientras le señalaba la ventana abierta

Vert salio corriendo hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeros y dijo:-Agura se a escapado, hay que encontrarla y traerla de regreso aun necesita reposar -dijo mientras todos subían a sus autos y salían de la base.


End file.
